


Lockdown

by DorksOfShield



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, SHIELD, SHIELD Academy, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorksOfShield/pseuds/DorksOfShield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like just another day at the S.H.I.E.L.D academy, until the alarm goes off and all the doors seal. The teams are left stuck inside whilst something unknown prowls around outside. A terrorist cell? A deadly creature? An alien?<br/>They'll have to get the doors to open in order to see, but it could mean certain death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

“I don’t want to fail because other people have terrible taste, Jemma.” Skye muttered, tapping the space bar irritably. The sweet, cashmere’d girl sat next to her rolled her eyes.

“It’s not a question of taste.” She replied, all-knowingly. “You can’t just hack into the exam board to raise your grades, you have to raise them yourself. That’s the entire point of this place.” She finished, leaning forwards in her chair. Skye’s eyes flicked up at her, finally dragged away from the laptop screen resting on her lap as they sat together in Skye’s dorm room at the academy.

“I get that, I really do. But hacking into the shield mainframe in my computer aptitude examination? That’s not a bad thing. If anything, they should be giving me extra points.” She said, before staring back down at the computer and typing furiously at the keyboard. Jemma was on the brink of replying when a neat frown line appeared between her brows. After a few seconds of keyboard clicks and otherwise suspicious silence, she spoke up.

“What are you doing on there?” Simmons asked, narrowing her eyes. Skye barely paid her a glance in return, and replied with a noncommittal mumble that was probably designed to give her more time, rather than an excuse. Jemma sighed and peeked over the laptop, eyeing the black screen covered with electric green letters suspiciously. Simmons wasn’t all that into computer coding, but she’d seen enough movies to know what looked dodgy, and this was exactly that. Rolling her eyes, Jemma shut the laptop down determinedly, nearly catching Skye’s fingers as she did, and pulled it towards her.

“Hey!” Skye cried, shooting her a plaintive look, reaching out for what might as well have been her child for the effort she put into preserving it. Jemma shook her head, sitting back on her heels, sinking slightly into the mattress.

“No. Hacking into the academy to erase the information about you cheating is not going to make your cheat-hacking situation any better. It’s like trying to cure someone’s cold by giving them… more cold.” She chided, trailing off slightly at the end for want of a better analogy. Skye visibly deflated; sighing and letting her shoulders slump.

“Please? I can fix it.” She tried, widening her brown eyes in the hope that the puppy dog approach would work. Jemma was close to giving in, but no. This wasn’t one of those things Skye could just blink a couple of times and convince everyone to do.

“They found traces of you in the system last time, and I’m not letting you risk your education for something so silly.” Jemma said, shaking her head, hands tightening on the sticker adorned laptop. Skye pouted. 

“This _is_ my education. Dad can only give me so many free passes.” She lamented, making a second pity-attempt at scoring back her precious computer. Tutting, Jemma pulled the computer closer to her, just in case. 

“He doesn’t give you free passes anyway Skye, and if he does, it’s not just you. Coulson isn’t a bad guy, he’d probably let anyone off for this.”

“But-”

“Hush.” Jemma interrupted, more authoritatively this time, her northern accent shortening her ‘u’ and making Skye want to smile just that little bit. “Look, how about we go to the Boiler Room? I’ll buy you a beer?” Jemma continued hopefully, smiling encouragingly at Skye who finally relented, rolling her eyes.

“Boiler Room? More like the nerd club.” She corrected, as usual, reaching for a lame joke.

“Exactly. Why do think I always bring you along?” Jemma retorted, grinning. Skye snorted with a short laugh as she stood up and brushed herself down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Jemma waited until she started to leave before placing the laptop down and following after, still trying to stop any attempt to hack into the shield systems again.

She needn’t have worried too much; they were walking across campus from the dorms to the Science and Tech block, both hurrying to get out of the cold. Another advantage of the boiler room wasn’t just the pool table and music and bar, but the very fact that it was a boiler room, and inherently warm. Winter term had been one of the bitterest so far, and for Jemma and Leo most of it had been making fun of Skye and the other field agents from within the warm confines of the common rooms, as they ran laps around the frosty track. For Skye, most of it had involved numb fingers and a vicious cold that didn’t look like it was going anywhere.

They reached the door and Skye stood with her arms tightly folded, puffing out dragon breath in the cold as Jemma opened up the secret nerd club for nerds and their equally nerdy compatriots. The door finally open, they both shuffled in, shivering and feeling their hands burn under the new heat of the room, the loud not-quite-club-music blasting in their ears, previously muffled by whichever genius decided to sound proof the door, presumably to keep the special ops and unfriendly field agents out. Skye didn’t tend to let the distrust of field agents get to her, especially given that most of Jemma’s science and tech friends tended to think of her as an honorary member (especially as she boosted the sound and Wi-Fi systems for the Boiler Room).

The funny thing about the boiler room was that everyone was just so friendly with one another. Despite the competition at the academy and the disagreements in biochem so often heard all the way across the campus, they all connected so well. There was a mutual sense of we-all-got-teased-in-elementary-school-and-now-we-have-each-other about the place. It was sweet.

“Can you see Fitz anywhere?” Jemma asked, looking around for any sign of Leo. Skye shrugged, already spotting a group of people she somewhat knew at the bar. Jemma followed her gaze and smiled. “Tell you what,” she began, handing Skye a fiver. “You grab us a beer and say hi to them, and I’ll get Fitz.” She proposed. Skye nodded, her mind already completely torn from the memory of the laptop and the hacking. Jemma disappeared into the crowd of surprisingly social academics and Skye was left to navigate her way to the bar, complete with a slightly overwhelmed looking bartender. Skye didn’t recognise him, but his attitude said new, hinted nervous, and screamed junior engineer. She smiled encouragingly at him as she approached, coolly ordering two beers, which he rushed to get, and only just managed to uncap. Sliding the money towards him, Skye took the beers and nodded to him before turning around and searching for any sign of Simmons. Finding no trace of her little friend she decided to extend a greeting towards the group she’d recognised before.

“Hey there.” She grinned, and received several nods in return.

“Most people get one at a time.” Pointed out Mack, the huge, burly engineer she’d seen around a few times, grinning and nodding to the two beers in her hands.

“One’s for Jemma.” She explained. “It wasn’t that bad a day.”

“Good to know.” Mack nodded, and then gestured to the pair stood next to him. “Skye, allow me to introduce you to Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse, both good friends of mine who shouldn’t really be here.” He added, drawing Skye’s attention to the tall blonde woman and already slightly arrogant looking man beside him.

“Nice to meet you.” Skye smiled, toasting her beer to them.

“Thanks.” Bobbi smiled. “Everyone else here seems to be avoiding us like the plague. I didn’t realise there was this much stigma towards specialist agents.”

“No I think that’s just your personality.” Lance replied, in a much less refined English accent than Jemma's, earning himself an elbow in the chest. Skye smirked, deciding that she liked Bobbi on principle.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m not supposed to be here either.” She shrugged and Mack scoffed.

“Bullshit. If you can hack into the NSA you belong here.” He retorted, tapping his drink to hers as a token of something along the lines of respect. A reply was on the tip of Skye’s tongue when FitzSimmons joined her, smiling as they awkwardly made their way into the circle.

“Hey.”

“H-Hello.” They said in unison, looking from Mack, down to Bobbi, down to Lance and clearly buckling under the introduction of so many new faces.

A second round of introductions was quickly made, and Lance was halfway through explaining a complicated drinking game he wanted them all to play, when the alarm went off.

“Oh shit.” Skye muttered, looking up and around with everyone else for the flashing red light. “What does that mean?”

“Don’t look at me, love.” Lance replied quietly, which made him almost impossible to hear under the din of the repeating alarm. “We’ve all been here as long as you.”

“Well clearly none of you read the handbook! That’s the lockdown alarm!” Fitz shouted, hands over his ears, shouting unnecessarily loudly in his oh-so-prominent Scottish accent over the alarm, which meant that practically everyone in the room could hear him.

“What? What does that mean?” Bobbi asked, looking around for any sign of a threat.

The alarm stopped dead just as a distinguished, metallic clanging sound could be heard from the doors.

“It means there’s something out there.” Fitz replied over the silence of the room.

He was about to speak again when a long, scraping, screech sounded, like nails down a chalkboard but harsher.

“And it sounds like it’s trying to get in.” Skye added, under her breath.


End file.
